Cell-Out
Episode 60 is the 30th episode of Season 3. Part one was released on August 31, 2018. Plot Summary Part 1 Cell continues to punch Gohan in the face, and while Goku believes that Cell's hand would get cramped eventually, the latter kicks Gohan in the gut. After, Cell calls Gohan durable as his father and soft as his mother, before launching a string of ki attacks at him. Piccolo orders Gohan to dodge, and the latter manages to do so by rolling out of the way, impressing Nail and Kami. After Gohan dodges more attacks, Cell gets behind him and blasts Gohan through multiple plateaus. Jimmy Firecracker declares that Gohan is dead, and a shocked Chi-Chi faints at that news, even though Ox-King reminds her that she has another in the oven. While Piccolo angrily blames Goku for being responsible for Gohan's death, the latter tells Gohan to stop hiding his power, with him blasting out of the rubble. Then, Gohan tells Cell that there might be a reason why Goku sent him to fight. When ever he gets backed into a corner, he snaps and hurt people, while his power sky rockets. While Gohan hasn't killed people in the past, Goku feels that if he snapped here, he would kill Cell. Now having Gohan's full "erection", Cell fires a death beam at Gohan, which Krillin recognized as Freeza's move, and that it killed Vegeta, much to the latter's annoyance who reminds Krillin how Freeza blew him up. Now grappling Gohan, Cell decides to see what would break first, Gohan's anger, or his body as he crushes him. While watching this, Goku feels that things are going according to cake, but Piccolo calls this the final straw, and demands that Goku get out there before Gohan dies. However, Goku explains to Piccolo that this was his plan the entire time. Had he and Gohan came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first, then they would have killed Cell first, and that he figured either Krillin or Vegeta would screw up. But when Piccolo asked Goku how he would know if Cell would have killed everybody if he went perfect, Goku explains that the threat he made a week ago would be an idea Cell would never pass up on as he himself would not. After, Goku explains that he won't be around forever, and that he wanted Gohan to be the defender of Earth after he passed away. However, while Piccolo admits that it's a great plan, the one thing Goku failed to realize is that Gohan is not a fighter. Despite Goku's disarrangement, he realizes what a big mistake he made as Gohan only came with him into the time chamber in order to spend time with him, as any other time Goku is either dead, training, or both, with everybody else agreeing with Piccolo. Goku asks Krillin for a senzu bean so he could use it on himself, but Krillin refuses to after last time. Unfortunately, this gives Cell plenty of time to grab them, and deem them tournament illegal. Realizing that torture was not going to break Gohan, Cell decides to drag out every other Z-Fighter and kill them, much to Gohan's horror. Before he could do so, Android 16 grabs Cell from behind, and plans on using his nucular explosive to take Cell with him, and probably most of them. Despite Krillin begging 16 not to do it, the latter said that he has to because if not, Cell would continue to kill everybody. However, after counting down from 10, the explosive doesn't happen, and Future Trunks reveals that Bulma removed it during his repairs. After, Cell blasts at 16, and all but his head was destroyed, flying towards Mr. Satan and company. Back at Kame House, Bulma is pissed that she removed it as she would not have if 16 would go nuclear on Cell, and told Master Roshi that she removed it because she did not want him blowing up when he saw Goku. Now losing interest in killing the Z-Fighters, Cell decides that they would kill them, and births out blue creatures, much to everybody's disgust. Introducing them to his Cell JR's, Cell orders his kids to kill the Z-Fighters. As the Z-Fighters fight against the Cell JR's, a panicked Gohan begs Cell to give Goku a senzu bean and fight him again as this was his father's fight, but Cell says that it was exactly why he despised him as, despite the different races of the group, they were still fighting for the world, and called Gohan a coward for refusing to help out. Meanwhile, Jimmy asks Satan if he has a plan against the Cell JR's, but the latter deemed them dwarves and was prepared to run off with the excuses to look for said dwarves agents. However, 16 stops him and asks one of them to bring him closer to Gohan and Cell as he has a way to end this madness. Despite all reason, Mr. Satan agrees to it as he might be able to save the world, especially as he still thinks all of this are tricks. As the Cell JR's continue to kick the crap out of the Z-Fighters, Gohan tries to make a death threat towards Cell, but comes up short. That leads to an annoyed Cell to ask how hard it was to piss off an eleven year old, before ordering the Cell JR's to kill the Z-Fighters. While Gohan claims that he was close to the breaking point, a livid Cell tells him that he had his chance, and that it did not matter. However, 16's head lands after Mr. Satan's throw, and tells Gohan that he needs to grow up. Despite Gohan feeling that he was the only one that was suffering, everybody else have problems as well, before calling him out as the good man standing by. But, after telling Gohan to stop holding back, Cell crushes 16's head, killing the android. That causes Gohan to finally snap, and let's out his full power. After that, everybody is in shock over Gohan's newest Super Saiyan level. Part 2 Part 3 Running Gags/Callbacks Part 1 *'Krillin Owned Count 37-39:' Krillin gets knocked down by a Cell JR, and gets kicked in the gut twice. *Two references from Season 2 are made: **Both Krillin and Vegeta recall the other's deaths at the hand of Freeza. **Krillin tries to bring back Team Three Star. *Gohan's lungs can squeak as Goku's did back in The Punchline and DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug. Part 2 Part 3 Cast Part 1 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Hnilmik - Chichi *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo *Takahata101 – Cell *Remix – Android 16 *GanXingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *Kirbopher - Ox-King *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman Part 2 Part 3 Trivia *With over one year and two months, this is the longest gap between episodes the show has ever had. Part 1 *This episode was first released at San Japan during Team Four Star's 18+ panel at 8:30pm central time, while also being streamed at their Twitch TV account around the same time. *Interestingly, part one was released on the same day Toonami first broadcasted the original English dub 20 years ago. *An English cover of Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (feat. Paolo Cuevas & Ani Djirdjirian) was used during Gohan's transformation scene. Part 2 Part 3 Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star Category:Cell Saga